I Knew I Loved You
by Kitty2211
Summary: What's the typical kind of story that people write on Spirited Away? Bingo! Reunitation!...? I made that word up, leave me alone. XD


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it, don't even own the movie...-.-

Me: And look whose back! -Puts arms out, presenting no one but…- INUYASHA! -Starts clapping-

-Silence-

Inuyasha: -getting frustrated…-

Me: Oh c'mon guys! It's Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: You know what? I'm getting tired of this; I'm beating all their asses! –Starts going forward until he is forced to the ground…- (take one guess)

Kagome pops up, walking over to him: How many times do I have to tell you, Inuyasha, behave when you're here!

Inuyasha: -mumble mumble- -.-

Summary: Okay, guys, my last story wasn't THAT sad, but, hey, I thought it was sad…Maybe I'm just emotional…-.- YES! I finally got to another story! YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYY! I'm so very proud of myself! Anyways, this is called 'I Knew I Loved You' and it is a songfic by Savage Garden. For, you guessed it, Haku and Chihiro from Spirited Away! It's a drabble, soooo yaaaa...Enjoy! .

I Knew I Loved You

"_Will we meet again someday?"_

"_I'm sure we will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise, now go, and don't look back…"_

That was six years ago today and still the memory was fresh in his mind. It was like a drug, hurting you more and more everyday and yet, you don't ever want to give up on it. He still tells himself everyday that he will fulfill that promise, no matter what it takes. Even just one moment with her. Just one moment to hold her small frame in his arms. Just one moment to touch her soft, fair skin. And oh how badly he wanted to look into her beautiful dark, chestnut orbs…He never thought he could have a craving like that.

But then again, he never thought he could be as in love as her as he was…It was so hard for him to comprehend what he was really feeling up until the time that she left. He was, after all, only ten years old, as was she. He thought he would never be able to understand the feeling of love. It was strange, foreign to him. It was like he built up a wall, doing nothing but listening to what Yuababa told him, thinking that that was all that he understood. And yet, he would always have moments when he remembered a certain little girl who lost her shoe in the river, and he had instantly felt a tug toward her, as if she was pulling on his soul. Every other moment, besides those memories, seemed like nothing, he became pale, and forgot about everything in life.

Then she came.

The light in his darkness. The softness in his heart. The beauty in his soul. He felt entirely complete and couldn't tear himself away. But he would never question it, because the instant he looked into the bearers of her soul, those beautiful almond eyes that he grew to love so much in less than a minute, he knew she was what he wanted. He wanted her in a way that he never thought a ten year old could want someone. Her eyes bore his future, his happiness, his past, her heart, her soul, everything in her. He new the second he laid eyes upon her that he needed her. He wanted to help her so badly when he saw her so lost and alone. He wanted to pull her into his embrace and cradle her like a child and tell her that he was there. He felt like she told him everything when she merely looked at him and he yearned to tell her his heart, soul, everything he could. It was an instant unspoken friendship that soon became so much more…

**Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant**

**And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend**

Suddenly, a thought came to him, _I can't believe I forgot, how stupid can you get?_ He scolded himself, slapping his palm to his forehead lightly. Again he remembered the tug that he felt on his soul all those years ago, when a painfully adorable little girl lost her pink shoe. Just seeing her so lost and scared, pulled at his heart strings as if it was his fault. Right then, he couldn't tear away, and felt hurt for not being there sooner. It was almost like he knew her soul when he felt her presence near his river...It almost yearned for him, as in the same way that his yearned for her. It was like that instant; he knew he loved her before he even met her. This was the craziest thing he had ever thought or felt before, but at the same time, it made more sense than anything else…

**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe**

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

"_It's okay…I'm here to help…"_

She smiled warmly, remembrance over taking her. It had felt like _so _long since that very day, and yet, it didn't feel like a childhood memory. It was almost like she could still feel his hand on her shoulder, her fingers resting in his palm…Oh what she would have given to feel that again. Even to this day, she felt she could never understand the emotions that enveloped her every day. But it didn't matter…It didn't matter if she understood what the true meaning was; all she knew was that she loved him. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

All she cared about was being with him, even for a moment. Just to be held in his warm arms, she giggled at the thought of him at sixteen though she blushed at how he must have grown. She just wanted to feel the soft caress of his fingertips on her face. She remembered first looking into the forest of his soul. Sure she was scared, but that moment, she felt utter happiness and somehow…she saw home…and…her future…And she knew he would find her a way home. Somehow she knew he would and that she could trust him. And how badly she wanted to look into those forest green eyes, the ones she trusted so easily. She just wanted to drown into them and then maybe she could be one with him…Anything to feel complete again…Which soon brought her back to an old memory…

As a little girl, she remembered losing her pink shoe, and falling into the river. But, at that time, she definitely couldn't have understood the meaning of love then, could she? Then why did she feel something pulling at her…soul when she came near to the river? Why was there only utter bliss and completion when she was in its depths? Sure, she felt his sprit, but she'd always been like that, and yet…it was stronger with the Kohaku River…She shook her head. It didn't matter; all she knew was that she loved him…

**There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home**

Somehow, with the memory from when she was a little girl, she began to feel like she may have loved him before even knowing him. The moment she fell into that river all those years ago, she envisioned a young boy; face gone pale, forest green eyes that trapped everything he looked at into its depths. Though the vision was pretty vague and a bit intimidating, she had such a yearning after him in such a way, that she felt she wanted to walk into any forest to look for those eyes. Something had told her that he was the one who would make all her feelings intensify, and she had been taught that that was love. There was no doubt in her mind now, she knew it. She loved him even before meeting him. She was the dream she thought would never become reality. She tried not to even dare to dream, but something told her to. It told her to dream hard. So with all she could, she dreamt, and in the end, she found her dream. Her beautiful reality of the dream she didn't think she could make. But she almost believed she made him alive. She wondered if he would disappear when she stopped dreaming. But he didn't. The one thing she waited for all her life came, and was taken from her…

**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe**

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

He ran his swiftest, now a lot quicker than he was six years ago, running past all the spirits emerging from their hiding spots, not caring that they were zipping past so fast that he couldn't see them. All he could see or think of was her. He finally had the courage to leave now that he knew his name and it was all because of her. He could hold her in his arms like he wanted. He could touch her soft skin like he had yearned for. And he could look into those eyes…And he thought he was blessed enough to only see those beautiful orbs just once. But now he'd get to see them once again…He sped up faster. Then he was finally there, at the end of the tunnel, he resided in the dark for one more moment, closing his eyes and bracing himself. He felt like he was going on his first date and all these thoughts kept running through his mind. _'What if she doesn't remember me? What if she found someone else? What if she hates me…? What if…What if…' _He placed his hand against the cold, rough tunnel wall as he looked around to the edge…

For some reason she had felt a tug at her soul to go and sit at the bench they had built next to the tunnel. She remembered when they first built that little bench. She chuckled. Everyday after school she would go and sit there for hours, do her homework, and then wait there, watching the tunnel intently until she couldn't see her hand in front of her. Over the years, a cherry blossom tree had grown to shade over the little old bench and it looked like a fairy tale setting, she thought, and that made it all the more inviting every time she waited and she continued to do that for six long years. But today was special. She just knew it. Everything in her heart and soul screamed he would be there, and she trusted it. She sat at the small bench, letting the wind wash over her along with all of her memories. The wind danced around her as cherry blossom petals floated around her and at that moment she knew it wouldn't be long now…

He looked over the edge as much as he could without being noticed and was shocked at what he saw. He thought she was beautiful enough before, but the picture he saw before him had to be a dream he made up. She couldn't be described, this angel sitting before him. She wore a white kimono with pink cherry blossom petals floating around in a dream of endless white. She could have blended in with the scenery if not for her cream-colored skin. The kimono fit over her curves that he had not seen on the ten year old body, nor the young five year old, (A/N: I really don't know how old she was when she fell into the river, but I just put that, since that might fit.) but, seeing how much she had grown, made him feel inferior to her beauty. He had never really cared about how he looked, not seeing the point in such materialism, but seeing her, made him want to improve himself.

He noticed how much more emotion swam around in her eyes that had not been there in her young ten year old naive features. Though he hated to see her unhappy, he found her even more beautiful then he had ever seen her at that moment. He watched carefully as she held her hand out to spread bird food at the ground next to her feet, so tenderly and holy, he thought. The birds scattered all across the ground and soon hopped onto her, almost completely covering her from the top of her head, down to her knees, with some still eating at her feet. The wind blew softly and she closed her eyes, putting her arms out, looking like the angel she was, feeling the wind, and he took that opportunity to quietly walk up and reach out his hand to touch her face as all the birds fluttered off into the sky and he imagined the birds turning into angels and creating wings out of flowers and placing them on her back.

**A thousand angels dance around you**

She softly scattered the bird food in front of her feet as she watched the small white birds slowly hop toward it, making sure it was safe to eat. She never realized how observant she had become until now…A bit pathetic, she laughed. To her, if she was observant, and wanted it enough, maybe she'd see those deep, forest green eyes and that firm, but loving little smirk she wanted to se so badly. That's how pathetic she was to her own self. She escaped her mind if only for a small amount of time to observe more. The birds cautiously hopped onto her legs and some even flew onto her shoulders and arms. One rather small one perched itself on her head, looking at her what she could have sworn was a sympathetic look. But then again, she felt like she wanted to be sympathized so the pain would ease, even if it was only a little. She put her arms out, and still the birds didn't budge as she moved, but rather, seemed to encourage her, almost wanting her to fly with them…She wanted the same…To be lifted from the ground, to take flight, and soon find her way back to the spirit world and back into his arms….She would give anything to be there again…She sat there, with her eyes closed and her arms out, feeling the wind pass by her, almost through her with every passing second, staying keen to every sound, movement of her surroundings. Why she didn't feel or notice the hand coming up to her cheek, causing all the birds to fly away, and caressing her cheek was beyond her, but the important thing was she was looking into the eyes she had so longed for…

The moment he came in eye contact with her, he felt like those birds came back down to him and flew him up to Heaven. He looked as deeply as he could, taking in every detail of those eyes. He soon felt her hand come up over his and grip it tightly and saw tears come from her eyes and he wanted to grab them in his hand like a solid object, a crystal. "Ch-chihiro…d-don't cry…please…" She smiled at him, the most beautiful smile that enveloped him in pure enrapture and he knew at that moment everything was okay. She hiccupped lightly and looked up at him, causing her tears to flow from her crystal eyes and falling across her cheeks, which made her look painfully adorable with that look of longing, "You came…" She came forward after that, longing in her eyes, as tears sprang

She came forward then, the most bold thing she had ever done, but never did she feel more complete than at that moment, and kissed him. Those soft, petal like lips she criticized herself for not kissing before, made her feel as if she were another person, not believing that she was there, in the arms of the one she had hoped for for so long. She kissed him like a small child kissed by the sunlight. She kissed him in the way the movie stars kiss the dashing men that sweep her off her feet. She wanted to be one of those movie stars that were porcelain and beautiful. She guessed she didn't care at that moment, because she felt utterly beautiful in his arms then He put his arms around her and she gripped his shirt, wanting to pull all of him onto her, so that they could become one. She felt like half of her soul was in a cup that was half empty and he came and filled it all to the top. She felt like he was the artist that made her heart and colored it in. She was now complete. Forever.

**I am complete now that I've found you.**

At that moment, they could feel each others feelings, touch each others heart; grab each others soul. The feeling of being as close as they could was pushed passed the limits and they were now one. Whole. Complete. It was the most beautiful feeling that couldn't be described. (A/N: I know, you're probably thinking, 'she's just using that so as an excuse so she doesn't have to describe it' I have a little bit of writer's block..-.- I apologize) The world was spinning so rapidly around them and yet, they could see every beautiful detail around them through each other's eyes. They both had hoped, and actually thought for a moment, that they would remain that way forever. But, all good things must come to an end and they were separated, though their happiness didn't change. They could see their future before them, and their past. It would always be there, and it would always bring them happiness.

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

"I think I've known you longer than I thought." Chihiro smiled. Haku chuckled a little, "I was just thinking the same thing." She pulled her hair down and showed him the purple hair tie and it glittered in the sun-light. He put his hand onto hers, over the hair tie and looked into her eyes, using the other hand to move a few loose strands out of her face. She couldn't believe all the emotion she saw in those eyes. Never, even when they said their goodbye, had she seen such compassion. She touched his face and he put his hand over hers, and kissed her wrist. "I love you…" he whispered, "I'll never be apart from you again, I promise…" She threw herself in his arms and he kissed her with so much more passion than she had ever imagined she would be kissed by a boy. But he wasn't a boy, he was Haku, and now he was hers. Forever. And she would be his. Always. Always and forever. Those words used to hurt her, thinking that would be how long she would have to wait. But now it described them. "I love you too…" She whispered.

END

YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! I hath finished it! OH YEAH! GO ME!

-dances- Okay, I'm done now, but yaaaa…This one is a little better right? OH! HEY! How bout, you let me know, by reviewing! That'd be a good idea! Okay, sorry, just letting ya know, that I would GREATLY appreciate it A LOT REALLY MOSTLY PRETTY MUCH A LOOOOT! K? Hope my point got across! See ya next story! If you review! And of course, I accept improvement and constructive criticism! Love you guys! .

Kittie.

**  
**


End file.
